Date A Live: Heavenly Seven
by Deathryuger
Summary: Tujuh spirit laki-laki telah terlepas dari segelnya, sehingga Kotori harus mencari seorang gadis untuk menyegel mereka. (Warning: ngasal, kurang jelas, alur terlalu cepat dll)


**Judul: Date A Live: Heavenly Seven  
**

**Author: Deathryuger**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Saya tak mengakui karakter Date A Live, kecuali OC saya  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet n' Meet  
**

**Aika POV**

_Ehem... Namaku Aika, Aika Mikodo... Gadis cupu dengan kacamata bulat besar yang tebal, memiliki akademik tinggi tapi sayang aku tak bisa memasak. Aku tinggal dikota Tengu dan bersekolah di SMA Raizen. Ibuku bekerja diluar negeri, namun gajinya cuma cukup untuk membiayai pendidikanku. Jadi, aku terpaksa kerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang saku, aku tinggal disebuah apartemen murah... Yah, bisa dibilang hidupku monoton dan sangat biasa. Akan tetapi... hidupku berubah saat aku bertemu dia..._

* * *

Seorang gadis cupu berkacamata bernama Aika bulat tebal baru saja kembali dari kerja paruh waktu seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah. Dia mendapat sisa makanan untuk makan siang dan makan malamnya.

"Aaah, capeknya..." Katanya sambil duduk dimeja makan, lalu menyiapkan makan siangnya namun ia mendengar suara laki-laki diberanda. "S-suara siapa itu!? Jangan-jangan pencuri!"

Aika segera mengambil sebuah payung sebagai senjata untuk membela diri, lalu berjalan pelan menuju beranda. Perlahan dia membuka pintu, lalu mengayunkan payungnya. Namun entah kenapa terhenti niat Aika untuk memukul batal, yang dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang tergelatak diberanda dengan baju zirah eropa kuno berwarna perak.

_'Co-cosplayer aneh ada diberanda rumahku? Padahal festival anime sudah lewat.'_ Gumam Aika dalam hati seraya melihat sekujur tubuhnya nampak babak belur _'Sepertinya dia dihajar oleh seseorang.'_

SRIIIING!

WHUK!

Mendadak, pemuda itu menodongkan pedang kearahnya. Walaupun tidak melukainya, serangan dadakan itu membuat Aika mengembangkan payungnya dan membuatnya menjadi tameng.

"Siapa kau!?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam, seolah Aika adalah ancaman.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu!" Teriak Aika panik

Yakin kalau dia bukan musuh. Pemuda itu menurunkan bangkit dengan keadaan tertatih-tatih lalu jatuh lagi.

"Lukamu parah sekali! Sini biar aku obati" Aika nampak khawatir dengan keadaannya, menghampiri dan hendak mengangkat pemuda itu. Namun dia malah menampar tangan Aika

"Jauhi aku..." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada lemas "Atau kau juga akan terlibat."

"Terlibat? A-apa maksudmu? Aika menjadi semakin kebingungan

Tiba tiba dihadapannya sebuah cahaya terang datang menghampiri mereka. Mata Aika langsung terbelalak melihat cahaya itu

DHUARRR!

Cahaya itu menghantam kamar apartemen Aika dan meledak, membuatnya rubuh menjadi puing-puing. Dari kejauhan pria dengan armor mecha menurunkan meriam portabelnya setelah membidik dan menghancurkan apartemen Aika.

"Cih, licin juga kau **==Emperor==**" Ucap pria dengan pakaian mecha itu sambil menggemertakkan giginya.

* * *

**Aika POV**

_Gelap sekali... apakah aku sudah mati... apakah ini surga? Pelukan hangat, aku merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat. Apakah aku dibawa oleh malaikat? Apakah aku berada surga? Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, aku melihat seorang pemuda. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena pandanganku kabur..._

_Satu hal yang menonjol dari dia... baju zirah peraknya yang indah... tak lama kemudian kesadaranku hilang lagi..._

**POV End**

* * *

Aika tersentak dan mendapati dirinya disebuah tempat tidur. Dia melihat sekitar dan menyadari dia berada dikamar tidur. Lebih tepat disebut kamar barak disebuah kapal dengan pintu geser otomatis.

"Di-dimana aku?" Aika nampak kebingungan

"Yo, apakah kau sudah siuman? Senpai" Kata seorang loli berambut merah yang diikat kuncir, dengan sebatang chuppa chups didalam mulutnya. "Tenang saja, saat ini kau sedang berada di Fraxinus"

"T-tunggu dulu, kau Itsuka Kotori-kan? Kenapa kau disini kemana Shidou-kun?" Tanya Aika yang ternyata mengenal loli itu

"Kalau soal itu, nanti kita bicarakan. Aku akan mengantarmu keruang komando" Jawab Kotori lalu, Aika bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti

Satu hal yang ingin Aika katakan, tempat ini asing yang berisi orang-orang yang sangat asing baginya. Kecuali pemuda dengan rambut biru pendek, Aika sangat mengenalnya karena mereka satu sekolah. Namun mereka jarang bertemu karena beda kelas, ditambah dengankesibukan Aika sebagai pelayan Cafe.

"Shi-shidou?" Tanya Aika dengan ekspresi kebingungan dengan satu pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya... kenapa dia dan Kotori ada disini?

"Aika! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Shidou menatap Aika dengan ekspresi yang sama dia tak menyangka

"Uuuh- errr" Aika sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa disini dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan apartemennya

"Baiklah, baiklah... sepertinya kau masih bingung, aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu" Kata Kotori sambil terdiam sejenak dan bergumam dalam hati _'Tapi, tak kusangka **=Emperor=** mau menolong Aika-senpai... padahal menurut info dia dikenal sebagai spirit yang dingin. Dan lagi aku merasakan kekuatan Aika-san mirip dengan onii-chan... Sepertinya aku telah menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menyegel **=Heavenly Seven=**.'_

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan... ini semua? Mohon penjelasannya" Ujar Aika dengan ekspresi serius

"Sepertinya kau berurusan dengan spirit dan kau nyaris mati ditangan Wizard dari Nirvana corps" Kata Kotori sambil mengisap chuppa chups nya "Dan untungnya kami menyelamatkanmu"

"Spirit... mereka itu siapa?" Kotori lalu menjelaskan pertanyaan dari Aika. Termasuk keberadaan mereka dianggap sangat berbahaya bagi umat manusia dan harus disingkirkan dengan arti lain dibunuh. "Tunggu dulu, me-membunuh mereka?" Aika nampak terkejut mendengar hal itu

"Dan spirit yang paling berbahaya adalah **=Heavenly Seven=**." Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terdiam, Kotori menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya "Mereka adalah tujuh spirit laki-laki dan dikenal jauh lebih kuat spirit biasa. Sebenarnya mereka sudah disegel, tapi segel mereka dilepaskan oleh seseorang"

"Walaupun demikian..." Aika memejamkan matanya lalu menatap Kotori "Pasti ada alasan kenapa mereka bisa berbuat kerusakan seperti itu. Kalau menghancurkan tanpa mengerti alasan mereka berarti kita tak jauh beda seperti mereka!"

"Itulah jawaban yang aku tunggu" Kotori tersenyum mendengar reaksi dari Aika "Sebenarnya ada cara lain untuk mengatasi mereka tanpa harus membunuh mereka"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?" Tanya Aika setelah mendengar ada jalan lain untuk mengatasi spirit tanpa harus membunuh mereka. Karena ia sangat membenci pertumpahan darah.

"Taklukan hati mera, buat mereka jatuh cinta lalu segel kekuatan mereka" Jawab Kotori sambil tersenyum

"Eh?" Aika terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna maksud dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Kotori, sampai akhirnya ia mengerti "APAAAA!?" Teriaknya dengan ekspresi shock

* * *

**Aika POV**

_Adiknya Shidou bodoh atau Apa? Menaklukkan mereka dengan cara seperti itu!? Aku ini bukan perempuan murahan! Lagipuala aku payah dalam hal cinta. Maaen Otome Game saja tidak bisa. Aku gak bisa, benar-benar gak bisa! Tapi... aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan mereka dibunuh!_

**POV End**

* * *

Sementara Aika yang masih shock dan bingung. Kita menuju tempat lain tepatnya di Rusia. Di dalam sebuah ruangan presdir dilantai atas gedung pencakar langit, seorang wanita misterius berpakaian formal nampak sedang memeriksa sebuah kertas dokumen dimeja kerjanya. Isi dari dokumen itu adalah...

**==Heavenly Seven Data Report==**

**_Target Number - 01_**

_Codename: Emperor_

_Angel: Zachariel_

_Astral Dress: Vilon_

_Status: Tidak diketahui (kemungkinan sudah disingkirkan)  
_

**_Target Number - 02_**

_Codename: Beast_

_Angel: Nuriel_

_Astral Dress: Raqi'a_

_Status: Tidak diketahui  
_

**_Target Number - 03_**

_Codename: Yggdrasil _

_Angel: Anahel_

_Astral Dress: Sehaqim_

_Status: Tidak diketahui_

**_Target Number - 05._**

_Codename: Fear_

_Angel: Samael_

_Astral Dress: Mak'hon_

_Status: Tidak diketahui  
_

**_Target Number - 06._**

_Codename: Joker_

_Angel: Sachiel_

_Astral Dress: Ma'on_

_Status: Tidak diketahui  
_

**_Target Number - 07._**

_Codename: Almighty_

_Angel: Castiel_

_Astral Dress: Araboth_

_Status: Tidak diketahui  
_

**_Note. _**

\- Keberadaan mereka nyaris tidak bisa dideteksi, dibutuhkan pendeteksi yang lebih mutakhir.

\- Memiliki Shamayim Crystal, diperkirakan jauh lebih kuat dari Sephirah Crystal

**==== Report End ====**

Wanita berkulit hitam manis dan bermata kuning emas ini telah selesai membaca laporannya. Lalu ia menatap sekretaris yang berdiri dedepannya dengan dingin, lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan memlai pembicaraan.

"Jadi ini semua data-data tentang mereka?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya "Aku pikir ini semua belum cukup..."

"Maaf nona Saci, cuma data-data ini yang bisa kami kumpulkan. Itupun kami mendapatkannya dengan susah payah." Ujar si sekretaris berdarah jepang itu sambil menunduk maaf.

"Baiklah... apa ada kabar dari Chase?" Tanya Saci Indrani Vladimirkov sang presdir Nirvana corps, perusahaan raksasa terbesar di Rusia.

"Anoo, sebenarnya tuan Chase sudah menemukan spirit itu disebuah aparteman di kota Tengu dan langsung melakukan serangan." Jelasnya namun wajahnya nampak ketakutan "Beberapa, fasilitas umum rusak parah dan 11 Penduduk sipil tewas ditempat, labih buruk lagi dia Berhasil Kabur"

Namun Saci nampak berekspresi tidak peduli. Lalu berjalan dan berdiri didekat jendela, memandang pemandangan dari atas dengan wajah dingin.

"Lalu? Apa kau cuma mau berdiri saja disana?" Saci menoleh kearah sekretaris, berjalan kembali ke meja kerja dan menekan sebuah tombol untuk menampilkan sebuah layar hologram yang menampilkan seorang ilmuwan dari Nirvana Corps.

"Suruh mereka siapkan CR-Unit Vajra, Vlitra, dan beberapa Wizard untuk mendampingiku. Aku akan terjun ke jepang" Perintah Saci kepadanya

"Baiklah nona Saci" Jawab Ilmuan itu tegas

"Tu-tunggu nona... sebagian kerusakan dan korban disebabkan oleh Chase jadi-" Sekretaris itu mencoba menjelaskan

"Kita tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan jumlah kerusakan dan korban yang berjatuhan. Kirimkan ganti rugi ke rekening Walikota di Kota Tengu" Jelas Saci sambil berjalan menuju lalu memasuki lift yang ada didalam kantornya.

Saat lift turun menuju lantai B6 Saci merenungkan sesuatu

* * *

**Saci POV**

_**==Heavenly Seven==**... seharusnya mereka tersegel jauh didalam lautan antartika. Tapi Wescott si gila bodoh dari perusahaan Deus Ex Machina malah melepas segel mereka. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria itu, dia itu mau menyelamatkan atau malah menambah beban umat manusia!?. Tony Chase... dia sama gila dan bodohnya seperti Wescott. Kurasa aku harus berhenti mempekerjakan orang seperti dia... dan waktunya untukku mencari anjing yang jauh lebih penurut... Kuharap yang diinformasikan Karin benar... sehingga mereka masih bisa diselamatkan..._

**POV End**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Argh, selesai juga... silahkan review..  
**

**Next: Between Battle and Date  
**

**Adegan pertama terlihat Aika meminta Kotori**

**Aika: "Apa tak ada cara lain? Cara itu agak memalukan untukku"  
**

**Kotori: "Sayangnya tidak ada cara lain Aika-san"**

**Adegan berganti saat Tohka hendak berduel dengan ==Emperor==**

**Tohka: "Lawanmu adalah aku!"**

**==Emperor==: "Maaf aku tak suka bertarung dengan perempuan..."**

**Lalu Adegan berganti lagi saat Saci yang memakai CR-Unit Vajra berjalan menghampiri Tohka dan ==Emperor== yang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil mengumpulkan sebuah bola energi ditelapak tangannya.**

**Saci: "Spirit! Demi kedamaian umat manusia, kalian harus dimusnahkan!"**

**Kotori: "Sial! Kenapa dia juga ikut turun tangan!?"**

**Adegan berakhir**


End file.
